


A List of Merlin's Chores

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Lists of Love [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Early in Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, List, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: to be done whilst Gaius goes to Mercia with the king. Leaving this on the table, Merlin, to be finished before I returncopied onto new paper with supplementary tasks added by Prince Arthurunder Merlin’s supervision, who is exacting his revenge since his beloved manservant refuses to kiss him until his cold passesyou sneezed on meforcefully exhaledsneezed





	A List of Merlin's Chores

  * Clean your room. A tidy room makes for a tidy mind, Merlin. **I have magic, I don’t need a tidy anything** _he’s right, you know. Have you seen the state of my room these days?_


  * Drain the leech tank and refill it with fresh water. And some of the older leeches have shrivelled and died. Get rid of them. No magic, I’ll know. **note to self: save for last** _note to self: watch Merlin doing it and laugh_


  * Acquire as many of the following plants as possible by the coming full moon: ~~yarrow~~ , ~~hollyhock~~ , snakeroot, hepatica, ~~rosemary~~ , ~~belladonna~~ , calendula, ~~feverfew~~ , velvetleaf, ~~foxglove~~ , sea buckthorn _there’s some beyond the hill on the way to Escetir_ **tomorrow** , and, lastly, ~~lemon balm~~ and ~~valerian~~ for the Lady Morgana _I thought her nightmares were reducing in frequency_ **they are, don’t worry** _are you foxglove? Because you make my heart skip a beat_ **nice chat-up line, but that isn’t how foxglove works** _Leon recommended it to me. I’m going to hurt him._ **I recommend foxglove**


  * _His_ **~~Annoying~~ ~~Stupid~~ ~~Snotty~~  ** _Royal Highness Prince Arthur’s breakfast menu for the next week: 3 figs, 2 rolls of rye bread with the jam of the day and 1 dollop of butter, 2 split peaches, 1 apple, 1 bunch of grapes, 2 bananas,_ **1 tart to tease his waistline** _~~good, you remembered to include yourself~~ , 1 pot of tea, _**ale if he was cranky the previous night.**


  * Sweep the hearth and pour any remnants of the potion I had you make for Lord Merrick’s throat into a newly-laid fire — the potion contains harmless herbs, the water will evaporate and the herb shreds will burn just like papyri. ~~_Dogsbody_~~ ~~**Helpful assistant**~~ _Dogsbody_


  * ~~_Kiss Prince Arthur_~~ **Done** _with great reluctance and that irks me mightily, so do it again_


  * _~~Snog Prince Arthur~~_ **Done**


  * _~~Suck Prince Arthur’s cock~~_ **N** **o.** _Merlin!_ **No.**   _You would deny the love of your LIFE??_ **I am busy! Have you not seen the number of things I need to get done immediately?**


  * _~~Recline on the bed and act like a seductive trollop~~_   **On my way. Honestly, Arthur, these powers of persuasion** _a smile and a conspicuous lack of restraint?_ **are better wielded during strategy meetings with the king, not with your ~~servant~~**   _lover_ **lover when you **’** re feeling particularly randy**


  * Prepare the king’s neck pain salve — 2 fresh bottles


  * Apply the prince’s shoulder pain salve to him thrice a day without being distracted by him  _He knows you too well_ **He knows YOU too well**


  * Deliver the poultices in the cupboard to the names attached to them. Shouldn’t take you more than half a candle-mark to get it done.  _He underestimates your ability to laze about on my bed, gossiping about the servants_   **hang on a minute, you ASKED why Edward was walking oddly and Mary blushing every two seconds**


  * Launder and iron my clothes


  * _Launder and iron my clothes_


  * ******Save Arthur’s undeserving hide from the monster of the week** _Very funny_ **I’m not joking**


  * _Mend my broken belt with your powers_   **How did it break? :)**   _Very funny_


  * _~~Kiss Prince Arthur again~~  _ **done**


  * ****_~~and again~~  _ **done**


  * ****_~~and again~~_   **done**


  * _Take a steaming hot bath with Prince Arthur ~~and warm his cock~~_   **how indecent!**   _Oh, my hypocritical love._


  * ****_and kiss him yet again_ ** _why are you so fixated upon kissing me right when I am busy making sure your days go smoothly_** _have you seen your mouth, you look like you belong in a whorehouse when I’m done with you_   **That is, most emphatically, NOT what I’m complaining about. You have a COLD.**   _Just cease all complaining and we _ _’__ ll both be happy as a sandboy_


  * ****Guinevere has a sprained finger that needs looking at; I trust you’re more than capable of dealing with something of that magnitude. _Look at our Merlin, what a spiffing castle physician he’s become!_ **Shut up, Arthur.** _Love you, too, my dearest._ **SHUT UP.**


  * ****Have a wonderful time without this old man haranguing you, dear boy. I do hope you won’t have wrecked the infirmary before my return. _No promises there, he should know._ **You’re so entitled; if only you would realise how much it costs to mend broken furniture and destroyed fabrics, and to replace invaluable, shattered vials and** _You write too much, come to bed already._   **In a minute.**   _N_ _ow._   **I said: in a m—**




End file.
